FML
by missymagi
Summary: Clary goes to a shadow hunter school and is forced to be partnered with Jace for everything. How will she survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is from The Mortal Instruments. **

CPOV

"Mom, you have to let me go to school today!" I whined. "I am begging you!"

"Clary, you have the flu!" My mother tsked. "Look at you! You look like you are dying and the doctor said you must stay out of school for the rest of the week!"

"But Mom, today's the first day of school!" I cried. "If I miss today then I won't be allowed to pick my partner or my desk and my locker! I might get stuck with someone I hate!"

"Suck it up, Clary." Jocelyn said. "Now off to bed with you."

I walked into upstairs huffing and puffing. This wasn't fair! "YOU'RE RUINING MY LIFE!" I shouted while slamming my bedroom door.

.X.

SPOV

"Hey Miss Fray, is Clary ready yet?" Simon asked Clary's mother.

"Sorry Simon , Clary has the flu so she will be out all week." _Bummer that sucks,_ Simon thought.

He ran over to his truck and went to go pick up his other best friend, Maia.

"Hey, Si." Maia said. "Where's Clary?"

"Clary has the flu so she is gunna be out all week." Simon sighed.

"Wow, bummer that sucks." Maia answered.

"That's exactly what I said!"

.X.

CPOV

Two days later, I finally convinced my mom that I was feeling better and that I should go to school. Of course I was lying, but I really needed to fix any damage being absent might have caused.

As I got to school, I met up with Simon and Maia. "Hey guys."

"Hey." Simon and Maia both said. I followed the both of them as they walked to their lockers.

"So where is my locker? I asked. On the first day of school, the school let you pick out your lockers and you had to share a locker with a buddy.

"Don't get mad, Clary, but we weren't allowed to save you a locker." Maia frowned.

"Oh." Damn, I knew this was going to happen. "So where is my locker then?"

"By the art wing." Simon said but he looked nervous.

"Oh that's not so bad. Why would I be mad about that?" I asked. "It's close to here."

"Well your locker buddy is…" Maia trailed off and Simon picked up. "Jace Wayland."

"WHAT?" I shouted causing a bunch of stares from all around. "How is that possible? Doesn't he have like a ton of fans just waiting for him to be their locker buddy?"

"You and Jace were the only kids out sick and you know how the school likes to start early so they decided to pair you with him for everything."

"WHAT?" I once again shouted causing more gawks towards me. "Are you saying that he is my sparring partner and my biology partner?"

"Yup, that is exactly what I am saying." Simon said being his usual blunt-self.

.X.

JPOV

After being sick with the flu for a few days, Jace was ready to return to school. He made a full recovery and wasn't the least bit nervous about who his partners were going to be. He had a ton of friends so he knew there would be a few fights over who gets to be Jace's partner.

"Hey, Alec!" Jace called out. Alec stopped walking and turned around to face his friend.

"Hey, Jace." Alec said causally. "What's up?"

"Lets' skip the small talk." Jace grinned. "So who is my partner?"

"Clary Fray." Alec said looking slightly nervous.

"Clary Fray?" Jace asked. "That small redheaded girl who has some kind of mundane obsession and only has like two or three friends?"

"Yup, that's her." Alec answered. Jace was getting annoyed.

"Mind telling me why?" Jace sneered.

"We weren't allowed to save partners and spots and stuff and since you and Clary were the only two kids absent…" Alec trailed off.

"You gotta be kidding me." Jace said while shaking his head.

.X.

CPOV

I stormed off to my locker hoping that this was some kind of sick joke. But I had a feeling that they were telling the truth.

I opened my locker and found books already in it. Being me, I picked up one of the person's textbook trying to find a name. _Jace Wayland_ was the written name.

I threw the textbook back in and kicked the locker shut. I punished it as I sneered, "Son of a bitch!"

"Hey now, I know it must be hard to resist touching my stuff, but seriously if you are going to take my textbook at least have the decency to put it back nicely." I whirled around to see the devil himself.

I ignored him and went to reopen the locker forgetting that I needed to put my own books away. Jace walked closer to me causing me to keep fumbling on the lock.

"So let me guess." Jace said lazily. "You checked my facebook status and saw that I was sick with the flu so you decided on this clever plan to fake sick that way we would have to be partners.

I got the locker open, but suddenly long arms shut the locker and pinned me to it as well. I turned to face a pair of gorgeous gold eyes. "Kudos to you, Clary. It worked." He finished saying with a smirk on his face.

"You're wrong." I said quietly.

"I'm never wrong." He said. I watched as his gaze went from my eyes to my lips. I never really been kissed by boy except for spin the bottle, but I remember reading in magazines that when a guy wants to kiss you he stares at your lips, right?

All of a sudden I felt Jace's lips on mine at the same time I felt acid going up my throat. I pushed Jace off me and shouted "Jace, move!" He looked confused, but he didn't move. I barged through him and ran to the garbage can that was nearby. I felt Jace's gaze burning a hole on my back.

I heaved up all the water that I drank today. I felt warm hands left my hair out of my face as I vomited. Once I was finished the hands let go of my hair. I turned and saw Jace looking nervous. I never had seen him look nervous before. I slumped to the floor and wrapped my arms around my knees.

"Wow, I never had a girl react that way from my kissing before." Jace murmured causing me to look at him. "I'll take it as that the idea of my lips being on yours overwhelmed you causing you to throw up from nerves and not because I repulsed you."

"Shut up." I cringed out while burrowing my face into my hands.

"Look, are you going to be-" Jace was cut off by someone calling my name.

"Clary! Are you alright?" Simon panicked. I couldn't find the strength to answer. "I'll take you home." Simon helped me up so that I was leaning on him. I cast one last look at Jace and saw that he looked a little disappointed.

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

CPOV

My mom made me stay home the next day. I felt sooo screwed for missing so much school. Simon came by to help me catch up a little bit, but nothing productive happened.

By Friday I was finally feeling better so I went to school. My mom drove me to keep a close eye on me to make sure I wasn't faking wellness. Jocelyn always has had a habit of being late so when she drove me, the bell had already rung. I always hated walking into class late because everybody always stared. At least Jace would already be in class so I wouldn't have to see him at our locker.

I ran to my locker and sighed in relief when I didn't see Jace. Quickly opening it I saw that my books have been shoved to the bottom. _Ass_. I bent down to pick up my books, but I shot right back up when I felt someone slap my ass.

"Seriously, Jace?" I sounded pissed. Jace was laughing hysterically so I slapped him hard on his left cheek.

"Lighten up, Clary." He was still grinning as he rubbed his cheek. "You know, you really shouldn't tease a guy by shaking your ass around like that."

"Whatever." I sighed and walked into weapons class. Jace followed.

.X.

Jace's seat was obviously at my table, but at least he ignored me. I didn't have any friends in this class so it was kind of lonely and embarrassing sitting next to the most popular guy in school. Everyone was talking to him every two minutes. I was shocked that he even completed the assignment.

Sparring class later in the day. I was looking forward to it so I could kick Jace's ass. The school was rich enough to have separate arenas for each pair to fight in, but the school wasn't rich enough to buy proper equipment. The blades were rusted and jagged.

Jace walked into class with an older man, looked like it was father. _Weird_. Hodge, the instructor came in as well. Jace and Hodge walked to the corner of the room as the other man walked towards me.

"Hello, you must be Clary." The man said. He sounded very pleased. "I'm Michael, Jace's father."

"Oh, hi." I said lamely.

"I've heard so much about you. And I am not disappointed. It's about time my son dated a smart girl." _Dated? What the hell is going on?_ "I wanted to invite you to my charity event that I am hosting tomorrow."

Jace walked over. He gave me a worried glance.

"Hey, Dad, what's up?" He asked.

"Oh nothing Son, I was just inviting your girl, Clary, to the charity event." Jace smiled. "She is a winner, Boy."

"Yeah she is and hearing you say that makes me love her even more." Jace wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I was too shocked to jerk away from him.

"Well, Clary." Michael turned towards me. "What do you say?"

"I, um,-" Jace cut me off. "I already asked her and she said yes."

"Wonderful!" Jace's father cheered. "Dress fancy and you crazy kids have fun, bye!" And he left. I stared long and hard at Jace as Jace smiled and waved his father goodbye.

Once his father left, I attacked. "What the hell was that all about?"

"Look, my father doesn't usually approve of my girlfriends and I heard you were smart and a good fighter so I figured if I said you were my girlfriend he would approve." Jace said. "And he did! Oh and thanks for going along with it."

"I was too stunned to reject." I mumbled.

"The event starts at 12 noon, so I'll pick you up at 11 ish." He said sounding bored.

"Whoa, hold up now." I said. "Who said I could go anyways? And what makes you think I want to go?"

"If you don't go I'll make us flunk every partner assignment and let me tell you that grades don't matter to me because my father is rich enough to buy me into the shadow hunting business unlike your family." He grinned at that. "And of course you want to go. I mean you are going on a date with the hottest guy in school. I am even jealous of you."

I just gaped at him. He did not just call me poor! "How dare you threaten me!" I snapped. I had to agree since he was right I needed good grades. "Fine I'll go with you, but promise me you won't be a jerk to me at the event."

"I promise."

.X.

As school finished, Jace still ignored me. I couldn't believe this guy expected me to pretend to be his girlfriend. My life sucks.

**Thanks for the reviews =)**


	3. Chapter 3

CPOV

"Simon and Maia, decide _now_!" I was exhausted. I tried on about 20 dresses and Simon and Maia couldn't agree on any of them.

"I liked the black one." Maia piped in. The black dress was a short little thing that brought out my non-existent curves.

"She looked liked a prostitute in that dress!" Simon complained.

"OhMyGod Simon, you are a genius!" I exclaimed. My two friends gave me a confused look. "I want to make Jace pay for making me go to this stupid snot nose party, so wearing this slut dress will hopefully make his dad think that I'm white trash!

"Well glad that I could help." Simon sounded dry.

"That is an awesome plan!" Maia agreed. "I have fishnet stockings and ankle boots that might fit you. I'll swing by before your date to drop it off."

"It's not a date and you should totally stay to help me get ready." I begged.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Clare." She grinned. "Sure I'll help you, but I am not so good at helping people look girly."

"I'll come and tell you if you are hot from a guy's prospective." Simon added.

"Simon's more of a girl than I am, so this will work out well." Maia teased.

.X.

The next day Simon and Maia came over and helped me get ready. The fishnets really added to the dress quite nicely and the ankle boots gave me a sort of bad ass vibe. I put on black eyeliner which gave my eyes a little popping action. I left my hair curly, but the curls were tamed.

"You look hot, Clary!" Maia said.

"Yeah she does." Simon said after giving my body a full run down. "And sexy. Your boobs look pretty big, shockingly."

"Yeah they do." Maia added as they both stared at my breast.

"Okay you guys are creeping me out." I giggled as I folded my arms over my chest in a joking manner. I didn't really care if they stared at my chest because Simon and Maia only had eyes for each other, even if they didn't know it yet.

I look at my phone as I received a text from Jace saying he was here. "By guys!" I said as I rushed out the door.

.X.

OMG parked outside my house was a bright red Lamborghini. _Damn_! The windows were tinted so I couldn't see Jace. I walked up to the passenger's door and went into the car.

Jace was staring at me. His expression was hard. "Hey." I breathed. Jace just nodded in acknowledgement as he turned on the radio at full blast. _I thought he wasn't going to be a jerk_. Sigh. Shockingly I heard Jace let out a breath the second the radio turned on as if he had been holding it.

Once we arrived to the event we both got out and then Jace walked over to me as he linked our arms. "Smile," was all he said. This time I nodded to show that I heard him.

"Clary," a voice called from behind. I whirled around to see Jace's dad and another guy who had dirty blond hair and looked about a year or two older than me. Jace's arm snaked around my waist. "So glad you could make it. You look nice." And then he left.

I just smiled at him and then my gaze drifted the other guy. "Jace, aren't you going to introduce me to your lovely lady friend?" the boy asked. I felt Jace's arm tighten.

"Jonathan, this is Clary, and Clary, this is my brother Jon." He said.

"Clary?" Jon said as if he was trying to get a feel for my name. "Pretty." He was cute. He didn't have Jace's gold eyes, but he did have Jace's dazzling smile.

"Come on, Clary, lets' sit down." Jace led me to a table in the back of the patio.

"So now what?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

Jace glared at me. For a moment I thought he was going to stomp away. "You shouldn't have come dressed like _that_." He sounded pissed.

"Well too late now, right?" I chuckled because I was glad that my plan was working.

"You could at least take off the fishnets." He still sounded tense.

"Nah, I think it completes the outfit." I said carelessly.

"Just take off the damn stockings!" He raised his voice. No one was around to hear.

"If you want them off, your guna have to take them off!" I snapped.

"Fine!" Jace snapped back. It took me a few seconds to realize what I just said. Jace got up and took of my boots, roughly. I was too startled to stop him. He put his hands up my dress, and pulled down my fishnets, gently. I shivered as his hands grazed down my legs. Then he put my boots back on. "For future references, you don't need to dress like a slut to get my attention, even though it is much appreciated."

I glared at him as I looked away to hide the blush that was forming. "Wait here." Jace said as I watched him chase after some pretty, tall black haired girl.

"Alas, he's gone!" a voice said. I looked over to see Jon sitting where Jace was just sitting.

"Care to dance?" He asked offering his hand. I smiled graciously as I took it.

He led me inside to the ball room. It was some upbeat song I've never heard of playing and all the snooty rich people were grinding one another, so I decided to grind with Jon. I twirled around him trying to be very sexy, maybe this would make Jace "break up" with me. A slow song started. I placed my hands around Jon's neck as his went around my waist.

"Your beautiful, Clary." He whispered in my ear. I blushed and looked away-which turned out to be a mistake. I met the glare of Jace's angry eyes. He waltzed over to us. "Mind if I cut in, Jonnyboy?"

"She's your date, brother." He said. "of course you can cut in."

Jace instantly wrapped himself around my waist and pulled me close to his body. I tensed up, but I quickly put my arms around his neck. "Your _suppose_ to be _my_ date." He said. "Not Jonathan's."

"Sorry, it's just that you left and Jon asked me to dance." I sighed. "What was I suppose to do, say no?"

"Yes!" Jace whispered-shouted. "That is exactly what you were supposed to say!"

"God, just take a chill pill." I said hastily.

"You are such a _mundie_." Jace sneered. "Shadow hunters use the phrase "by the angel" and "take a chill pill?" I am pretty sure I've never heard a shadow hunter say that, _ever_."

"So what?" I scuffed. "I'm unique."

"You're not unique," Jace said. "You're a mundane, a stupid mundane. No wonder why you only have two friends." Those words stung. I tears started clouding my vision, I blinked the back. _I will not cry._ I pulled away from Jace, slapped him, and then stormed out of the building trying not to make a scene. No one seemed to notice anything so I saved myself from embarrassment.

I ran over to the table Jace had me sit at to grab my purse.

"Leaving so soon?" Someone asked me. I nodded, not trusting myself to speak.

"Good idea." The guy smiled, genuinely. "I know a great place we can go for some fun."

I looked back towards the party and I saw Jace searching around, anxiously; probably trying to find me.

"Do tell." I grinned as the guy lead me to his black Camaro.

**Thanks for all the reviews! =) Much appreciated. **


	4. Chapter 4

CPOV

"So what's your name?" I asked causally. The guy smirked.

"Love the dress, but it needs more flare." Ignoring my question, he continued, "I know, you need fishnet stockings." The man snapped his fingers and bam! Fishnets were back on my legs. "Perfect."

"I agree. Now tell me your name!" I commanded.

"As if you don't know, Clary." I stared at him hard. I really had no clue who he was and yet he knew me. _Weird_.

"I'm guna call you…Sparky." I said. Sparky gave me a look that seemed to say "are you serious?"

"Are you serious?" he asked. "_Sparky?_"

"Yup." I grinned.

"Well are you going to me why?"

"Oh sure." I giggled. "You are so sparkly that you look like your sparking."

"Original." I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or serious, so I changed the subject.

"So where are you taking me, Sparky?" I asked with all seriousness.

"I'm taking you to my house for an awesome party."

"Um, okay." I said. "Why did you throw a party at the same time you were at another party?"

"Those stupid charity events can hardly be called a party." Sparky scuffed. "I just go to scout out for people who looked as bored as me. Anyways, why were you leaving so early?"

"Five simple words." I said. "Jace Wayland is a jerk."

"Amen to that, Sister." Sparky pulled up into an apartment building. "That was one hell of a slap you gave him."

We walked in and the place appeared magically bigger on the inside. There were all types of species partying like crazy. Sparky was guiding me to the other end of the room.

"Magnus!" Someone called. Sparky turned around.

"Alec!" he replied as he smooched the black haired boy.

"Magnus?" I said. "So that's your name, Sparky? Why would I ever know that name?"

"Sparky?" the boy, Alec, questioned.

"Let me formally introduce myself, Child." He said. "I am Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn."

"Oh cool." I said lamely.

Magnus and Alec both stared at me, awkwardly.

JPOV

Jace couldn't believe he lost a girl. How does one even loose a person? He ran over to where his brother was seated in the corner of the room.

"Jon!" Jace was breathless. "Have you seen Clary?"

"Nope." Jon grinned. "But I did see that awesome slap she gave you, Little Bro."

"Of course you did." Jace said. "But I am surprised you didn't see where she went."

Jon growled. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Jace smiled at Jon's anger. "Well Jonnyboy, it's simple mathematics, really. Every time I have a date, you hit on her and then stalk her for the whole day."

"Hey, Clary was more than willing to flirt back before." Jon was being defensive. "And I didn't see where she went because I was too busy laughing at how you got that red mark on your cheek. You should have seen your face!" Jon started cracking up. Jace stomped away.

Jace realized that he could try calling Clary's cell. He was getting nervous because he didn't want his dad would notice the little fight they had. At least that's what he told himself.

"_Hello?"_ Clary's voice answered.

"Clary? Oh thank God you're alright." Jace sighed in relief.

"_Thank God?"_ Clary's voice questioned. "_I thought a real shadow hunter would say "thank the Angel"."_

"Look, I'm really sorry for being a jerk." Jace said. He really was being sincere. "Just tell me where you are and I'll come pick you up."

"_The point of me leaving the party was to get away from you, Jace." _She said. "_Now why would I tell you where I am?"_

"Clary," Jace felt red hot anger swelling inside of him. "You live so far away to walk home, just let me take you home. It's the least I could do."

"_I didn't walk." _Clary said._ "I got a ride, Silly. _

"Who gave you a ride home?" Jace demanded.

"_Sparky." _Clary sounded bored. "_Oh and I didn't go home. I went to another party BTW."_

"Great." Jace was heavy on the sarcasm. "Who's Sparky?"

"_Damnnn I forgot his real name, but he is a really sparkly guy."_

"Well that helps." He sighed.

"_WOOOO! GOOO ALEC! YOU CHUG THAT BEER! _Clary shouted. "_Look, Jace, I can't talk right now. Too busy partying."_

"Clary, don't you hang up-"And she hung up.

"Did you find Clary yet?" Jon's voice startled Jace.

"She says she's with some sparkly guy and then I heard her tell some guy named Alec to chug some beer."

"Isn't Alec Lightwood dating that sparkly warlock, Magnus?" Jon asked. "And Magnus is always throwing parties..."

"Jon, you are the man!" Jace rejoiced. "And I normally don't say that to people, so I must mean it."

Jace hopped into his red Lamborghini and sped down to Brooklyn.

**Thanks again for all the reviews! Shame on me for writing instead of studying lol! So who's excited for the Royal Wedding? **


	5. Chapter 5

CPOV

I started grinding with some vampire named, Raphael- I think. I was only a little bit drunk. As I started twirling around him, someone grabbed my waist and pulled me away. _Jace. _

"What are you doing _here_" I sneered as I sobered up. His face looked expressionless.

"I am taking you home whether you want to or not." I started to protest, but Jace picked me up and held me over his shoulder. His hand was the only thing that was keeping my dress down.

"Jace," I warned. "Put me down now!"

"I would, but then again I don't think you will cooperate if I do." Even though I couldn't see him, I knew there was a smirk on his face. "Plus think about all the girls who wish they were carried by me. You are one lucky girl, Fray."

"Ugh!" I groaned. He was so ridiculous as he stuffed me into his car.

O_o

Jace brought me back to his father's party. I wonder what this stupid charity event was even for. When I asked Jace, he said it was for poor, under privileged warlocks. I scolded Jace for taking me back to the party, but he just laughed at me.

"Are we done here?" I yelled under my breath.

"Yeah, but I just need to do one more thing to convince my father that we are still together."

"And what would-" Jace's lips smothered mine. He felt tense at first, but then he became loose. I tensed up immediately, but after a few more seconds I gave in. His tongue licked my lips for access. I wasn't sure if I should give in or not, so I chose not to give in. I pulled away. Jace looked slightly hurt, but his face quickly recovered.

"You crazy kids should get a room!" Michael Wayland chuckled out. _Damnnn_ his dad was _weird._

"I'm guna take Clary home, Dad." Jace called as he dragged me to his car.

The car ride was silent and for some reason tense. Jace looked rigid and I just sighed heavily as I gazed out the window. Once we pulled up to my house, I unlocked the door manually, but then it locked again.

"Why did you lock-" I was cut off midsentence when Jace started speaking.

"Why did you pull away from my kiss?" He asked. His gold eyes were blazing.

"Why does it matter?" I countered.

"No girl has ever pulled away first," he said. "Especially when I am about to make out with them."

"Well," I said as I shrugged my shoulders. I unlocked the door again and then I quickly opened it before he locked it again. I walked quickly into my house and slammed the door shut.

O_o

As I walked in, I heard gross moaning noises so I turned on the lights. It was only about 5:00. "OHMYGOD! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING!" I screamed. Simon and Maia were in a hardcore make out session. Simon was shirtless and Maia was in a black bra.

"CLARY!" They both screamed. "It's not what it looks like." Simon quickly said.

"I don't want to know." I sighed and then I started cracking up at their beet red faces. "Remember: use a condom." I laughed even harder as I walked into my bedroom.

O_o

The next day at school proceeded as usual. Jace ignored me in every class, as usual. I sat around and doodled in every class having no one to talk to. Once we came to combat class, Jace finally acknowledged me.

"My father wants me to invite you over for dinner tonight." He said.

"And?" I asked.

"What time should I pick you up?" he asked.

"Who said that I was going?" I felt hot rage burning through me. "I thought I was done being your girlfriend!"

"If you don't want to fail, you are coming and until I find another girl that I think my father will approve of and who I actually like, you are going to have to do."

"You are such a jerk, you know that right?" I laughed without any trace of humor.

"No I didn't know that, but what I did know is that I am the hottest man alive and I guess the hottest jerk as well."

BAM! I punched Jace right in the nose. Blood gushed out as he toppled over from the bluntness of the attack. I stalked out the room, but not before saying, "5:00 pick me up, kay?"

O_o

"He's making you go on another date?" Maia looked disgusted. "That is sooo wrong on sooo many levels."

"I know and I have no idea what to do." I sighed in defeat. "I can't afford to fail!"

"I just wish there was something we could do." Simon chimed in.

"There's nothing left to do, but to give in." I frowned. "But that doesn't mean I still can't have fun." My frown turned into a smile as a new plan emerged in my head.

**Thanks again for the reviews and subscriptions and for adding my story to your favorite story list!**


	6. Chapter 6

CPOV

Jace came exactly at 5. I quickly fluffed my wavy hair and dashed out the door. I wore a high waisted black skirt with a white puffy shirt tucked in. I also had on black ballet flats. Jace turned to me once I got in.

"You know you broke my nose today." He said. "Good thing my stele was nearby to fix it." I didn't say anything. "The silent treatment? Hmmm…Interesting. You'd think that I would be the one who's pissed." I turned on his radio to tune him out. Wanted Dead or Alive by Bon Jovi was playing.

_Sometimes I sleep, sometimes it's not for days  
>And the people I meet always go their separate ways<br>Sometimes you tell the day  
>By the bottle that you drink<br>And times when you're alone all you do is think_

_I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
>I'm wanted dead or alive<br>Wanted dead or alive_

I sang along lightly to it as I caught curious glances from Jace at the corner of my eye. I doubt he ever pays much attention to music since most shadow hunters don't care for it.

Once we arrived to his house, Jace linked arms with me. "Put a smile on that pretty face of yours." He whispered. His warm breath tickled my ear.

"Jace, Clary!" Michael cheered. "Just in time for dinner! Come, follow."

The dinner table was surprisingly small compared to the rest of the house. The father sat at the head of the table while Jace sat next to him and I took the seat next Jace, leaving the whole other side empty. I guess his brother wasn't home, or his mother.

"You kids look so cute together." He smiled. "So Jace, what was it that made you fall for Clary?" I looked at him. Jace stared me in the eyes.

"Honestly, it was her green eyes." He said causing me to blush. "They are just so mesmerizing." I smiled, but I immediately chastised myself for swooning over that cheesy line.

"Clary, what made you crazy for Jace?" Michael asked.

"Obviously Jace's gold eyes." I smiled gently as I looked Jace in the eyes. "I never seen gold eyes before. So unique."

"Yes, they are," his father agreed. Jace started sipping his water.

"They're so unique and pretty that I kind of want to gauge them out and wear them as earrings" Jace spluttered out his drink and coughed while he gave me a glare that seemed to scream "what the hell?"

"Well, umm, that's…" Michael seemed to be lost for words at that. The plan for tonight was to be weird.

"That's so sweet, Clary." The words came out of Jace's mouth, roughly. I smiled and nodded ignorantly at him.

"So you weren't always a shadow hunter, right?" His father asked.

"Right. When my father was killed." I heard Jace suck in a breath. "My mom realized that the mundane world is just as dangerous as the shadow hunting world, so she told me everything and now I'm a shadow hunter."

"What would you want to be if you were still a mundane?"

"I would have wanted to be an artist or a psychologist because I like art and I want to help people who are mentally helpless."

"You know Jace, I think your mother would have liked this girl a lot." I looked over at Jace and his head drop. Realizing the past tense in the sentence, I grabbed Jace's hand loosely in case he wanted to pull away. Maybe we aren't that different after all. Jace didn't pull away, instead he held on tighter.

"It's been difficult ever since my wife died." Michael continued, obviously unaware on how much Jace didn't want to hear it. "It happened over the summer, a demon clawed out her heart." I gasped and then gaped wide eyed at both of them. Jace squeezed my hand as if to say "it's okay."

"Dad," I turned to see Jon. "I need to talk to you in private. Jace, Clary, could you guys leave the room?"

O_o

Jace let go of my hand as we both got up, but then he grabbed my hand again as he led me to a monk-like bedroom; plain wood floors, black comforter, wooden desk (neatly organized), a spinney chair, and wooden dressers that had pictures on top. Jace flopped down on his bed closing his eyes. I just stood there awkwardly.

"You could sit, if you want." Jace pointed out, so I sat down on the black spinney chair. "So how was your father killed?" He sat up and his gaze burned my eyes.

I looked away and swallowed, "A mugger." I cleared my throat. "A mugger stole his wallet and then knifed his throat."

"Oh." Jace quietly responded. "Do you hate me?" I looked at him in astonishment.

"Honestly, I don't really have an opinion on you other than the obvious fact that you're a jerk."

"Obvious, huh?" He grinned a little. "So you don't hate me?"

"I guess not." I sighed. "Why do you ask?"

"Always thought you did, is all." He seemed to say more to himself. His grin widened. He sat up and looked at me and his face turned serious. "I don't hate you either."

"Oh, well ummm…" I didn't know what to say. "Thanks?" I stood up and looked at his pictures on his dresser.

"I make you uncomfortable." I looked over at him as his face turned back into that grin. He stood up and I looked away.

"You're wrong." I felt hands grab my shoulders.

"Haven't I already told you that I am never wrong?" He breathed into my ear, causing me to shiver. Jace twirled me around so that I was facing him. My eyes were closed. "Come on, open your eyes." I didn't yet. "Don't you want to stare into my unique and pretty gold eyes that you want to gauge out and wear as earrings?" A laugh escaped my lips as I opened my eyes.

His face was completely serious. Jace leaned in and kissed me. I didn't tense up. I gave in immediately. His tongue licked for access and this time I let him in. He led me over to his bed as he lay on top of me. I pulled off his shirt as my hands explored his chest; his hands held himself up to keep from crushing me. He started rubbing against.

"Jace, stop for a sec." I gasped out. He rolled off me and we both sat up. "I don't really want a random hook up at the moment."

"A random hook up?" Jace looked hurt. "Is that what you think this is?" He pulled his shirt back on.

"Well yeah…?" Came out as a question like usual.

"I think it's time for you to leave." He sighed. "Jon will take you home." Jace looked genuinely pissed at me. The contempt was heavy in his eyes.

"You know what?" I asked letting my anger come through clear. The anger was to cover my confusion. "I can take myself home." I stormed out of his room and out the front door.

**Thanks for all of your amazing reviews! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! =)**


	7. Chapter 7

CPOV

"So he freaked out after you said you didn't want to hook up and kicked you out of his house?" Maia gasped.

"Basically." I shook my head. "He seemed so insulted by it."

"Well, he's a messed up kid, I guess." Simon piped up.

"Yeah." Maia and I both agreed.

Simon pulled into the school and we all parted our separate ways. I needed to go to my locker and of course Jace was over there. I quickly made my way over. "Hey, Jace." I said trying to sound careless.

"I don't really want a _random_ conversation right now so I'm going to walk away." Jace snapped without looking at me.

"Seriously?" I sputtered out. Why was he so pissed that I called that damn hook up "random"?

Jace looked up at me causing my heart to speed up. He was about to say something till someone appeared next to me.

"Alec?" I questioned.

"Hey, Clary." He smiled. Jace looked confused. "What's-"

"I'm leaving." Jace cut in and then left.

"I didn't know you go here." I said.

"Really?" Alec narrowed his eyes. "Not to sound cocky, but I am one of the most popular guys in the grade since I'm Jace's best friend."

"Oh." I blinked. "No offence, I just don't really pay attention to people who aren't my friends, but I consider you my friend now ever since that awesome party at Magnus's."

"I consider you my friend too." His smile was warm.

"Do you know when Magnus is going to throw another big party?"

"I think this Saturday." He said. "You should definitely come. I need my drinking buddy there."

I giggled. "I'll try not to miss it, drinking buddy."

"So what's up with Jace?"

"He's just bitching because yesterday we kissed and I told him that I didn't want a random hook up."

"Are you kidding me?" Alec looked horrified. I shook my head. "I wish I could tell you what's up with Jace, but this is not like him at all."

O_o

If I thought Jace was ignoring me before today in class, I was wrong. In every class Jace had his chair angled away from me and it was pulled to the farthest edge of the desk to create as much space as possible between us. I sighed, heavily, as I started doodling the tree that was outside the window.

Ten minutes into sparing class, Hodge came in. "Clary, sorry to keep you waiting." He gave a smile that matched his sentence. "Jace went home early claiming he didn't feel well." I was cracking up. Hodge cocked his head to the side.

"He's not sick, Hodge." I said after I calmed down. "He is just avoiding me because he really hates being my partner."

"Is that what you think?" He looked amused. I nodded. "Clary, Jace's father donates a lot of money to the school so of course the school gave him an option to change his partner since he was sick on the day you were supposed to pick. Jace said that he wanted you as a partner."

"What?" My jaw fell open. "Why?"

"I don't know." He chuckled. "It's been a while since I was an angst ridden teenager."

The next and final class of the day was biology. The teacher told me to bring notes to Jace because today she decided to teach us a whole new lesson and give us a surprise test on it tomorrow. After thinking about it, I guess the test is no longer a surprise. _Teachers_, I sighed.

It was a far walk, but I did make it to the Wayland house. I spent a good five minutes deciding if I should ring the bell or not. After ringing the bell, I cursed myself for going through with it.

"Hey, Clary." Jon greeted me as he opened the door. "Jace is in his room. I think you know where that is." He gave me a wink that made me blush.

"Thanks." I mumbled as I tried to remember where his room was. I walked into a closet with the first door I opened, which of course I banged my knee on the shelf. I turned down another hallway and found that Jace's door said his name on it. _Stupid me._

I knocked gently on the door. "You can come in, Clary." I walked into his still monk-like room. Jace was lying on his bed with his eyes closed. "What do you want?"

"We have a bio test tomorrow." My voice sounded rough. "Our teacher taught us a new lesson which will be on the test, so I thought I'd bring you the notes which now I realize was a huge mistake because-"

"You're rambling." Jace pointed out.

"Sorry." I pulled out Jace's computer chair and sat on it.

"Well lets' get started because the sooner we finish the sooner you can leave since I don't really want to see you face." I sucked in a breath.

"If you're going to be rude to me, Jace." My hands balled up into fists. "Then I am just going to leave right now and I won't feel any remorse when you fail because you deserve it." Jace sat up and looked as if to check that I was being serious. After he realized that I was, he sat down on his floor and I followed suit. I dumped all my bio stuff on the floor.

"It's fairly simple." I said and then I taught Jace the process of the circulatory system. He grasped it pretty quick. After two hours we were done.

"Thanks for teaching me this and informing me about the test even after I was a total ass to you here and at school." He fiddled with his fingers.

"It was nothing." I said. "Plus I'm used to that type of behavior from you." Jace's head snapped up.

"Mind clarifying that statement?" His gold eyes looked intense so I shied my eyes away.

"You always ignore me at school." I said simply.

"I don't ignore you at school." He said capturing my gaze. "I just don't talk to you because I thought you hated me because you found out that I could have picked anyone to be my partner, but instead I kept you and thus you weren't able to have one of your friend's be your partner."

"Why did you want to be my partner anyways?" I asked. "I didn't even think you knew who I was until this year."

"Of course I knew who you were." He scoffed. "You don't remember, do you?" Jace's face turned from intensity to understanding.

"I guess not since I have no clue what I'm supposed to be remembering." Jace just shook his head in a disbelieving fashion. Jace leaned over towards me and gently rubbed my right cheek with the back of his hand.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Clary." He said and then he left his bedroom. I quickly gathered up my stuff and left the house.

**Thanks again for all of your reviews! Glad you guys are enjoying the story so far! Shame on me for posting instead of studying for chem! lol**


	8. Chapter 8

CPOV

"What are you supposed to remember?" Simon asked me.

"If I had any clue, do you think that I would be here right now asking you!" I answered. "My mom used to wipe memories from head when I would see a glimpse of the shadowhunting world, so maybe…" I trailed off.

"That would make sense, but why is Jace so cryptic?" Maia asked. "I mean why can't he just flat out tell you?"

"If I knew how a boy's mind worked, I'd be a genius." I sighed.

"Hey!" Simon wailed. "Girls are just as complex as guys, hell; they are even more complex than guys!"

"That is very true, Si." Maia grinned. I wonder if they are dating…

"So are you guys like together or something?" My curiosity got the best of me.

Maia and Simon glanced at one another and then back at me. "Yeah were together." They both answered.

"Bout time." I giggled.

"Now you need to confront Jace today and make that sorry ass of a boy tell you what the hell is going through his head." Maia commanded.

"Okay, Okay." I smiled. "Fine."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jace was different in class today. He wasn't going to the extreme to ignore me this time and he even said hi to me. I couldn't wait to be alone with him in combat class so I could find out some answers.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"You showed up today." I noted out loud once Jace walked in.

"Yeah, I did." He answered smugly.

"And here I was thinking, 'Wow, I actually broke Jace Wayland, the heartbreaker of all heartbreakers, heart."

"Don't flatter yourself, Red." That devil smile of his was making me weak kneed. He walked over to me. "I don't ever break, especially over some random hook up."

"Seriously? Just let it go already!" Why was he being such a jerk again? Ugh!

"I already did, Sweetheart." His eyes glared, viciously. "It was pretty easy to let it go considering it wasn't that memorable to begin with."

"Why are you being like this?" I shouted.

"Being like what?" He asked. His gaze was still full of contempt.

"Why are you being such a jerk? I didn't do anything to you! You don't even know me!" I swung my right palm to slap him, but he caught with his lightning fast moves.

"Why am _I_ being a jerk?" He snapped. "I think that would have to be you since you are the one who is pretending."

"Pretending about what?" I sneered.

"You know, you should really be an actress because you almost have me convinced that you really don't remember." He laughed without any trace of humor. "I don't even know why I wanted you back. You're just a bitch who likes to play with people's emotions; with _my_ emotions." The words hurt and I had to blink back the burning sensation that was forming in my eyes.

"_Want me back?_" I restated his words. "You never even had me to begin with!" I yelled. What the _hell_ is going on? Jace's face now expressed hurt. His cold facade was officially gone.

"How can you say _that_?" Jace looked like a wreck. I moved my gaze away from him unable to look into those sad eyes. Jace still hadn't let go of my hand since I tried to hit him. I saw the rapid beating of his pulse. "Clary, I-"

"How's the fighting going, kids?" Hodge strolled in. Jace and I both turned to face him.

"GET OUT!" We both yelled. I didn't care that he was a teacher. Hodge looked like he was going to yell back, but instead he listened and left the room.

Jace, still holding my hand, pulled me over to the benches. "Clary let me tell you story that happened to me about a year ago."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Awhile back, my family went to Idris for some kind of meeting while the Lightwoods and I defeated a greater demon. We were all excited and went to a club to celebrate. Alec and Magnus were hugging and kissing, Isabelle was shacking up with some random downworlder, and their parents were even dancing together." Jace's eyes peaked at mine, shyly, before adverting them again.

"I remember feeling so cold and alone watching them all having someone to celebrate with. I exited the back entrance of the club and I heard quiet sobs. I whirled around and saw a small, pretty girl crying her eyes out slumped down against the wall. I walked over to her and asked her if she was okay. The girl looked over at me and sobbed even harder. Knowing that this girl was a complete stranger, I put my arm around her shoulder as she buried her face into my chest and cried. I rubbed her back gently trying to sooth her." Jace took a deep breath.

"I don't know how long we stayed like that. It could have been hours or maybe even a few minutes. The girl pulled away and mumbled a 'thanks'. I asked her what was wrong and she told me that I'm a stranger so it is none of my business. So I asked her to hang out with me after I looked back inside and saw that everyone was still celebrating."

""What's your name?" The girl asked me. Her eyes were glassy and her nose was red."

""Jace." I responded. The girl nodded. I took her to Taki's and we both drank coffee, quietly. I ordered a plate of sweet potato fries. The girl seemed to have completely calm down by this point. "What's your name?" I asked. The girl looked up from her coffee."

""I'll tell you it later once I am officially sure you aren't some kind of psycho." I grinned at her and she blushed slightly. I never believed in love at first sight, but now I was starting to think it might actually be true. The girl grabbed a fry off my plate and chewed it cautiously. Her face wrinkled up. "Eww these fries are horrible! Who actually likes sweet potato?" She asked. I started laughing."

""I like sweet potato." After we finished up at the diner, we went for a stroll around central park. She told me random things like when she was a little girl she used to think the moon was stalking her and I told her random things like when I was little, my dad let me take a bath in spaghetti. She told me her address and I walked her home. "So why were you crying?" I asked before we walked up to her door."

"The girl swallowed, "My father died three weeks ago and my mom is in the anger stage of grief so of course she said some things that made me feel horrible and that's where you found me." I gently touched the girl's cheek. She pulled my hand down and started tracing my runes, which was too odd to be a coincidence. "I like your tattoos." She grinned and gave me a peck on the cheek before she opened her front door."

""Wait!" I called. "Did you decide yet if I'm a psycho?" The girl grinned."

""Yeah, I decided." She giggled. "Clary." The girl said. "My name is Clary." Then she went into her house and I stood there dazed."

"Jace, I have no idea what you are talking about!" I exclaimed. "I'm sorry!"

As if Jace never heard me, he continued. "I saw Clary again the next day and we hung out and kissed so I asked her if it was too soon to ask her to be my girlfriend. She said that she would love to be my girlfriend. I officially decided that she was a complete mundane. I couldn't figure out how she could see my runes, but she could."

"A month into our relationship and two days before the sophomore year at my school, Clary introduced me to her mother because she said that her mom was finally done grieving. Clary's mother seemed nice, but she also seemed tense. I went into school that year and I couldn't believe it. I saw my Clary sitting in my first period class, English."

"I walked over to her and sat down next to her and she got up and left me to talk to this loser, Simon. I asked her if I did something wrong and she said "no why?" and I asked her why she was being so cold towards me and she just said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend, you, it's just that I'm new here and Simon is my only friend here." I waited for her to stop playing this weird game, but she never did so I figured she just didn't have the guts to break up with me."

"I tried to forget about her and I tried to convince myself that I don't love her any more, but the truth is, is that I love her so much that it hurts knowing that the one person I love, doesn't love me back."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Jace," I had sympathy in my voice. "I am truly sorry, I wish I could remember, but I don't." I slid my hand down Jace's cheek. "My mom," I cleared my throat. "She, uh, used to wipe away my memories if I encountered anything from the shadowhunting world. She must have seen your runes and then took me to get my memory erased."

"I believe you." He sounded earnest. He cupped my face with his slim fingers. He gave me a peck on the lips. I pulled back.

"Jace, even if what said before was true, you're still somewhat of a stranger to me."

Jace sighed. "Yeah, I know."

"Then you also know that I'm not your girlfriend."

"Yes, I know that too." His eyes darkened. "How about I take you out this weekend?"

"You've been a jerk to me, Jace, a really mean jerk." I took a deep breath. "You are going to have to give me some time." I wanted to confirm the story with my mom because I don't even remember him ever talking to me before this year.

"That's fair, Clary, but please let me make it up to you." His eyes begged.

"I need time, Jace."

And the bell rang.

**Love everyone's reviews! Thanks so much! I hope you are enjoyed this chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

CPOV

The second I came home from school I knew what I needed to do. "MOM, ARE YOU HOME!"

"Yea, Clary, in the kitchen!" I faintly head. I marched right into the kitchen.

"Anything you want to get off your chest, Mommy Dearest?" I sounded snippy.

She gave me an odd look. "Not that I can think of…why?"

"I'm not going to beat around the bush, okay? I am just gonna come right out and say it."

"Okay…?" Jocelyn cocked her head to the side.

I took a deep breath. "Did you erase my memoires?" Jocelyn immediately gasped and dropped the glass plate she was holding. "I'll take that as a 'yes'". I said more to myself.

"Clary, you have to understand-" I cut her off.

"No, _you _have to understand!" Anger was brewing inside me. "They were _my_ memories! You had no right to do that!"

"I didn't want this life for you! Please don't be mad!" My mother looked like she might cry.

"You took away a part of my life! How can I not be mad?"

"Please, Clary-" I flinched away from her reaching hand.

"Did I have a boyfriend?"

"Yes." She sighed.

"Was his name Jace?" She nodded.

"How'd you do it?"

"I took you to a warlock and I guess you can figure out the rest." She still looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Who was the warlock?"

"Magnus Bane."

XoOXoxOXOoxO

I pulled out my stele and drew an open rune on the door in front of me. There were two people sitting on the living room couch who gasped when they saw me.

"Alec, get out of here, _now._" My voice was stern and Alec did what I said without even hesitating.

"Clary, it is rude to barge into people's house, especially when you weren't even invited over!"

I ignored him. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now."

"I'd like to see you try, Little Shadowhunter." He grinned. "Why is it that you want to kill me?"

"You took my memories away from me!" I screeched. "What kind of sick bastard does that?"

"Apparently me." He muttered more to himself. "Look, to be fair, I didn't even know you then. And if your mother were to ask me to do it again, I wouldn't!"

"You shouldn't have done it in the first place!" I slumped down on the couch. Magnus sat next to me. "Can you at least give them back to me?"

"Sorry, Sweetheart, it doesn't work like that. Maybe one day they will come back, but for now…"

"This isn't fair!" I felt my eyes burn with tears. Alec walked back into the room. "Where's Jace?" I asked him.

"I think he is home."

XoxoOXOxooxO

I rang Jace's doorbell, frantically. _Please be home._

The door opened. "Jace!" I cried out as I wrapped my arms around him and buried my head in his chest.

"Clary?" He loosened up and hugged me back. "You okay?"

"No, I'm the farthest thing from okay." I laughed into his chest. I pulled away and he led me into his bedroom. "You were right." I smiled at his confusion.

"You should really know by now that I am always right, but what am I right about this time?" He cocked his eyebrow. He sat on the floor as he leaned against his bed.

"That we dated." Jace smiled. He pulled me into his lap so that I was straddling him. I hugged my arms around him as I leaned my head on his shoulder. "My mom erased my memories."

"So are you saying that you want to be my girlfriend again?" He sounded uneven.

"I still don't really know you, but…" I kissed Jace lightly on the lips. Then Jace deepened the kiss. All of a sudden memories flooded back into my mind. Memories of me and Jace kissing in the pouring rain because I always wanted to be kissed in the rain. Memories of Jace comforting me as I cried about my father. Memories of me and Jace laughing so hard for no reason at all. "I remember!" I gasped.

"Aha!" Jace exclaimed. "No one can forget my perfect kisses."

"I love you, Jace Wayland."

"I love you too, Clarissa Fray."

XoxOXOxoX

_Jumping to the end of the school year= junior prom_

"Wow, Clary you look beautiful." Jace smiled as I walked into the room. I was wearing a long silver gown.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I teased. He was wearing a nice black tux that made him look even more dashing than usual. I walked over to him and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Wow, Maia!" Simon said. "You look are looking _good_!" She laughed and playfully punched him.

"Can you guys believe it; the school year is finally over." Alec sounded pleased.

"I know I'm happy." Magnus chimed in. "Now I get to spend more time with my man!"

"Okay guys gather together for pictures!" Jocelyn waltzed in with her camera. "Good, now, Clary, make that smile bigger!

"Ughhh, Mom! You are sooo annoying!"

XoxoXOxoXOox

Jace and I were slow dancing to the music. He leaned in and whispered, "Honestly, I don't know what I would have done if you never remembered." I shivered from his breath tickling my ear. "I would have died just seeing you in another man's arms."

"Well now you don't have to worry about it." I kissed him on the cheek. "I'm yours, forever and always."

"Always and forever." Jace kissed me kissed me passionately on the.

**THE END**

**Thanks for all the reviews and for favorite-ing the story and for following the story! Hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
